Iolanta Feyanova
princess iolanta svetlana feya is the daughter of the sugar plum fairy from the 2-act ballet the nutcracker chorerographed by marius petipa and lev ivanov. she's a bright fairy with an open appreciation for most forms of art besides dance, and she particularly has an adoration for all forms of literature and the creative wiring process in general. when it comes to the destiny discourse, iolanta finds herself a crossroads -- she for one looks forward to fulfilling her mother's role as the next sugar plum fairy and becoming the next queen in the land of sweets, but she also holds a high disdain for dancing and wants to become a successful writer who writes stories for all to enjoy. she is a 2017-introduced and fanon-only original character created by lesbean-mercy. characteristics personality and traits *iolanta is a very brainy fairy who enjoys learning and gaining knowledge -- i describe her as a "full-bright scholar" because i love sasha velour she herself is very knowledgeable in various subjects and topics. **she's also quite clever, and often is able to come up with quick-witted remarks that many people don't register as her being snarky (did i mention she's snarky because she can be snarky when she wants to be). **as intelligent as she is, iolanta tries not to shine too brightly when it comes to her brainy quirks because she doesn't want to seem "pretentious" to others. ***she also wants to give others the chance to shine, especially during classes where she doesn't usually raise her hand to answer questions. *iolanta is kind-hearted and she's usually friendly towards most people she believes is actually deserving of her kindness -- she has no patience for anyone that she thinks is an awful person (same here, girl). **not only is she friendly, she's also quite approachable! in fact, there's this sense of positive energy that radiates from her. ***it's most likely the fairy aura she has and often attracts many people with it (sometimes unintentionally), but despite that aspect of her abilities, she's still a genuinely nice person. **she tries her best to be civil with disagreeable people, but like i said, if her patience is tested she's throwing kindness out of the window. *iolanta tries not being the center of attention when it comes to social situations and she's usually not the most talkative person in the world -- she tends to keep to herself anyways. **she isn't a shy person actually; in fact, she normally doesn't talk to most people unless they engage in the conversation first. **she's also not socially awkward by any means at all and can be a very interesting person to have a conversation with. **she can, however, be super talkative when it comes to things she cares or knows a lot about and sometimes she won't even notice that she's been rambling for a long time. *iolanta loves her friends! she loves them a lot and she isn't hesitant to show her appreciation and love for them either! **she loves being supportive of her friends and seeing them accomplish their goals or just doing whatever they love doing!! **she enjoys talking and having conversations with her friends whenever she can. physical appearance interests & hobbies *'the arts (literary, performing, and visual arts)' **as mentioned many times before, iolanta absolutely LOVES literature of all sorts and reading in general -- in fact, she has her own library of books of various genres back home in the land of sweets. ***it's also worth mentioning that she herself writes as a hobby and enjoys coming up with stories at the top of her head -- in fact, it's mentioned several times that iolanta aspires to become a writer **she's quite adept in various instruments and can play the violin, glockenspiel, and piano very well -- she also has the most fun playing the piano or glockenspiel and likes coming up with her own little tunes in her free time. **she's an avid listener of various types of music -- she has no specific preference for music and she appreciates all types of music. ***she must admit that she does have a bit of a soft spot for classic rock and classical masterpieces. **despite not being the most skilled in making paintings or other forms of visual art, iolanta finds herself enchanted with the history of art forms and artists. ***she's a huge fan of influential women artists (think artists like artemisia gentileschi and louise élisabeth vígee le brun). **when it comes to theatrics and the such, she's a fan of various plays and musicals. ***she's a member of the drama club. ***her favorite art movements are the italian renaissance era and romanticism era. *'linguistics' **she takes a particular interest in the study of languages and learning how to speak and write them also. **she's fluent in russian, french, italian, and she is currently studying latin and japanese. **she thinks the english language makes so fucking sense but whatever gotta deal with it i guess *'grimmnastics' **she's very flexible, and it's a result of many years of grimmnastic classes of which she genuinely enjoys doing. **she's not afraid to show off whatever inhumanely flexible thing her body is able to do and does so whenever she has a chance. **she is a member of the cheerhexing squad. fairy tale - the nutcracker how the story goes wikipedia article how does iolanta come into it? Category:The Nutcracker Category:Fairies Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters Category:Russian Category:Ballets Category:Roybels Category:Royalty